Feelings
by battante
Summary: What happens when two enemies meet at a reunion party and decide that deep feelings should be shared? I've declared this complete.


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

* * *

'_Two hundred and ninety-seven Ronald Weasley's a dunce. Two hundred and ninety-eight Ronald Weasley's a dunce. Two hundred and ninety-nine Ronald Weasley's a dunce. Three hundred Ronald Weasley's a dunce...'_

A strangled noise of desperation and annoyance emitted itself from Hermione Granger's throat. She had just counted up to three hundred in her head and her so called 'date' was still rattling on about nonsense to their friend, The Boy Who Lived and Feels the Need to Rub it Off in Everyone's Face, Harry Potter.

Though she realized that Harry's expression mirrored her painful one from listening to Ron talk nonstop, she was still cross with him. After all, he _had_ contributed in forcing her to come to this two year reunion party as Ron's date after the event that had occurred that morning… Not to mention force his wife Ginny, one of Hermione's closest friends, to stay home because she was pregnant, leaving Hermione to fumble with her makeup without any help or advice.

Harry sent Hermione an apologetic look as he excused himself to get some punch, though they both knew that he was just trying to get away from Ron. Hermione just glared at Harry's retreating back as Ron now focused his attention on her. She thought that he might have stopped talking since he had closed his mouth for a few seconds, but she was wrong. The flow of random words kept coming…

Just an hour before where she was now, Hermione had been waiting in her comfy penthouse for Ron and Harry to show up. She wore a lovely spring dress with beautiful flowers beaded onto it. The dress was meant to have little magical qualities to it, so the flowers that were on it would start out as buds and bloom out by themselves. The dress also changed colors to show the mood she was in, which explains why it was black at the party…

She had known that the boys would take very long to get there, so she sat down with a worn-out copy of one of her favorite books. Ten minutes later, a loud crack was to be heard that jerked Hermione away from her book. Harry was standing there with his hand over Ron's mouth. The muffled noises of the redhead's words were still quite audible.

"Harry, Ron." She acknowledged her two friends and went to hug them. They both wore fancy dress robes. Harry's had a silvery color with intricate black designs on it. Ron's was another hand-me-down; this particular robe was from Percy's wedding a few years back. After taking in their appearance, she sighed. "Do I even want to know?"

"Well, I'd rather not remove my hand. But what happened was this: Ron had tried to impress you by drinking something purchased from Fred and George's joke shop. He didn't read the part where it had a warning label. Apparently, you are not to drink it if you had red hair and freckles." Harry explained. Hermione looked at Ron with annoyance.

"Why do you need to impress me if we are happily dating, Ronald?" Hermione asked Ron, though she was planning to break up with him soon. Harry sighed as he removed his hand from over his friend's mouth and immediately covered his ears. A bunch of words poured out of the Weasley's mouth at an instant. Hermione had caught the phrases 'you're boring', 'always talking about books', 'maybe get a good shag…' before she was restrained by Harry in an attempt to strangle her now former boyfriend.

So, after kicking Ron in the place it hurts most, pleading to ditch the reunion party, and being forcibly apparated away, Hermione was now still listening to the babbling of an annoying redhead.

After a while, Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She had tried to be a good person and stay by her date, but she just couldn't. She excused herself, but realized that Ron didn't seem to notice. She sighed and walked away, trying to find her old friends. She found Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom and decided to catch up with them.

"Great to see you two!" Hermione greeted her old friends.

"Hello Hermione! You look wonderful!" Neville said, blushing to match the color of his red robes.

"Yes, do agree." Luna stated looking at Hermione with her dreamy eyes. Hermione continued their talk to find out that Neville and Luna had been dating. She had also found out that Luna now ran the Quibbler since her father was off on a hunt for odd magical creatures. As the conversation ended, Hermione walked over to an empty table and sat down with her newly received punch.

She scanned the crowds for more familiar faces. And that's when she saw _him_ at the other end of the room.

The one with the soft blond hair.

The one with attractive, tall, and toned figure.

The one with the pale skin that seemed to glow.

The one with the irresistible grey eyes.

The one that was looking straight at her.

Hermione's breath hitched as she managed to notice that he was returning her gaze. Slowly, they approached each other.

"Granger." He said they met in the middle of the Great Hall, where the Hogwarts reunion party was taking place.

"Malfoy." Time seemed to stop as she uttered his name.

"I did fancy seeing you here." He said, trying to start a conversation, but it was no use.

His mouth was dry as he looked at her.

She was barely aware of him talking; all she could do was stare at those wonderful gray pools.

They both noticed a feeling creeping up in their chests.

"Malfoy, I have to admit something to you." Hermione finally broke the silence.

"And I do as well." Malfoy gulped.

"Every time I look at you, I get this… feeling, if you will." Hermione tried not to downcast her eyes as she spoke.

"I do too!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"It's as if you're the only one I can look at in the room."

"Yes, yes. And I cannot take my eyes off you either." He grabbed her hand.

"And have you noticed that you cannot find the right words to say when we are close together?" She stroked his cheek.

"Of course. What could this feeling be?" He drew her closer brushed his lips on her hand.

"Surely there is an explanation? This feeling comes deep with in me, it seems."

"Yes, it's a very strong one."

All of a sudden, the two became aware of the many pairs of eyes staring at them. Hermione felt a blush creeping up on her. Draco cleared his throat took a step back, releasing her hand. She dropped the hand that was on his cheek.

"I think I know what the feeling is!" Hermione said softly.

"I think I know too." Draco looked at her intensely.

Together they exclaimed, "Pure and utter loathing!"

Hermione stomped hard on Draco's foot.

He screamed a bunch of colorful words at her.

With a final piercing glare and maybe a rude,unseen gesture, they marched their separate ways through the crowds.

But as Hermione sat in the girl's lavatory, she couldn't help but let her fingers linger on where his lips had brushed.

And on the other side of the building, Draco let his hand rub the spot where her touch had been.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry it took me so long to write another story! Hope you don't hate me.**

**But check out my other ones if you want to :)**

**You liked it? You didn't like it? Review and tell me please.**


End file.
